The present disclosure relates to ironing devices, and more specifically, to automated selection of settings on ironing devices.
Ironing devices typically include a soleplate which is heated and applied to fabrics to smooth out the fabric. Ironing devices can also include a steam generator which produces steam to be applied to the fabric. The ideal temperature of the soleplate and the ideal amount of steam applied to the fabric may be different based on the type of fabric. Higher temperatures of the soleplate may be harmful to certain fabrics and lower temperatures may be ineffective at smoothing out certain fabrics. Similarly, different amounts of steam may be applied to different fabrics to prevent damage and enhance effectiveness. The temperature of the soleplate and amount of steam produced is typically manually adjusted by a user of the ironing device.